


Don't

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows the reason he can't be with Zayn, he just chooses to ignore it. </p><p>Zayn doesn't care, he will do anything to keep Liam's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> TCA's 2013 inspired this. Just my over active imagintion, total bull. I don't know why but this came out because I just love exchanging text messages between them. Zayn is **bold**. Liam isn't.

"Don't go Liam, please…." Zayn whimpered backstage at the Teen Choice Awards just as they got backstage.

"Sorry, if you have to sit with her, I'm not going to wait for you and sit all alone." Liam answered and escaped as quick as he could. He moved around a few people and then was gone in the crowd. Zayn panted and his breathing got heavy. Sometimes he underestimated how much he needed Liam next to him or close to him when he left him without saying an I love you or something just to hold him over till they met again.

He didn't want to listen, but he knew he had to. He could easily reunite with him later but everything and nothing felt right. Taking another deep breath to try and catch what seemed to be happening a lot today after he found out what he was doing, he finally went to his seat next to her. He did his best, he hoped cameras would pan to him but it was no use. He didn't have any kind of face. He just looked like he wanted to go home just like the other guys got to do. Harry got to sit next to Ed but this seriously wasn't fair, not at all. 

There was a commercial break and people started to move around. He swallowed and pulled his sweaty palm away from her hand to take out his phone. "No one is looking at us, you don't have to hold my fucking hand anymore." He snapped whispering in her ear giving it a little more of a show for the people that wanted to see _Zerrie_.

**I love you, Li.**

**are u still mad at me?**

**Li?**

**Liam?**

**Leeeyum?**

Zayn, stop. 

You don't need to text me so many times to get my attention.

**But u weren't answering me !**

I just sat down at the airport, I'm ready to go home.

**Where?**

Our place. you know that zee :(

**I do. I'm sorry. I**

**Liam.**

**I.**

**I love you.**

I love you too Zaynyyyyy please don't be sad.

**But you left without saying goodbye and u just ran away like u didn't even care about me**

**Liam :(**

Come on zee please don't act like this ok you know the reason why I had to go

**I will make it up to you.**

You don't need to make it up to me Zee

**Yes I do.**

**And li?**

Yes Zayn

**You sang perfect tonight.**

No. Stop. I cracked.

**No. u sounded beautiful !**

**My man aha :)**

…whatever you say.

**ahaha :) x**

What r you going to do Zayn?

**You'll see aha**

**But Liam?**

Yes Zayn? 

**I love you.**

**I love you, forever.**

Liam smiled at the texts. The thought of Zayn sitting down next to her texting these messages to him actually changed everything about how he was feeling. He waited a moment knowing that it was killing Zayn that he wasn't answering fast enough and then he sent one message.

I love you too, don't miss me so much yeah?

**I always miss you too much.**

Zayn answered him with a giggle out loud, a thing between them that everyone knew but still it felt like a dark secret. 

They would reunite soon and everything would be right in the world.


End file.
